arisu lays eggs
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what would happen if one of the turtles got a girl pregnant? this is what. im very bad at summaries. please review


**raph rapes Arisu she gets pregnant and bleeds lots laying the eggs**

one day when Arisu was 10 and had been with the turtles for 1month she was sitting in her room when raph walked in and said "hey wanna fuck me?" and Arisu said "no raph you're my brother" but raph didnt react well to that so he went over, pulled her knickers off and raped her then Arisu said "why raph?" and raph said "because i wanted to but dont you dare tell anyone coz im watching you" then he left. a week later Arisu felt sick so she went to splinter and said "daddy i dont feel very well" so splinter looked at her then he said "you do look very flushed can you tell me how you do not feel very well?" and Arisu said "i feel like i'm going to be sick and my stomach hurts" so splinter said "come lie down i will find out why do not feel well" so Arisu lay down on splinters bed and he felt her stomach. when he pressed on her stomach Arisu started crying then said "ouch that hurts daddy" so splinter picked her up, cuddled her and said "i am sorry please dont cry i will not touch your stomach again" just then Arisu felt the vomit rising up her throat so she put a hand over her mouth when splinter saw this he put her back on the bed and passed her a sick bucket then Arisu threw up in it very badly for 5mins when she was finished splinter said "do you feel any better my child?" and Arisu shook her head but just then she flopped onto the pillows and started fitting this was when splinter knew he needed help so he called donny.

while he was waiting for donny to arrive Arisu stopped fitting then donny came into the room and said "whats wrong father?" and splinter said "Arisu just had a seizure i want you to find out the cause" so donny did some tests and Arisu said "why are you doing all these tests? is something really wrong with me?" and donny looked at the results then said "the fit was due to gestational epilepsy" and Arisu said "it cant be that would mean..." and she found herself unable to finish the sentence as donny nodded and Arisu knew that she was pregnant then splinter said "thank you donatello you may go now" so donny left then Arisu said "oh daddy i cant be pregnant it was my first time" then she lay with her head in his neck crying her eyes out when she had cried as much as she could splinter said "may i examine you to make sure you are in peak physical health?" and Arisu said "yeah you can daddy" so splinter said "can you take your clothes off so i may see your body?" Arisu hesitated for a minute remembering the time when her brother raphael raped her but then she remebered he was only examining her so she removed all of her clothes and pulled the covers up to cover below her waist then splinter examined her top half and said "you are developing fine for an expectant mother may i examine your bottom half now?" and Arisu nodded then she moved the covers off of herself then splinter looked at her vagina and saw that there was a bit of blood so he examined further and saw that her vagina was torn so he said "you poor child that must be painful" and Arisu said "it is a bit daddy but i learned to live with the pain" then splinter said "you may get dressed now" and Arisu said "thank you father" then she put her clothes back on.

when arisu was dressed again splinter said "my child how did that happen?" and Arisu tried to lie to him by saying "its normal for a human pregnancy father" but splinter knew she was lying so he said "my child that is not normal i believe you were raped that is the only way that could occur" then Arisu started crying again and said "you're right father i was raped i'm sorry i lied to you but it's embarrassing" then splinter gave her a hug and said "it is ok i will support you and help you get over the rape but who raped you and is the father to your baby?" and Arisu said "its raph it was him who raped me and is father to my baby" then she cuddled into splinter further still crying so splinter said "are you in pain my girl?" and Arisu nodded then said "my privates hurt where i was raped" then splinter said "it is ok my child i will clean it up for you and stitch it up if you wish" and Arisu said "thanks father would you mind? its really painful and its been hindering me for the past week since i was raped" so splinter went to donny and said "i need some things" and donny said "what for? is it anything i can do?" and splinter said "Arisu was raped by raphael last week and the rape has torn her vagina" and donny said "i'll come and treat her it needs to be done" then splinter said "the rape has left her very sensitive as to who looks at her vagina she will only trust me to do it just give me the things i need" so donny gave him what he needed and splinter went back to Arisu.

when splinter was back in the room with arisu he said "please will you show me the wound again my child so i may sort it out for you" so Arisu got herself undressed again then splinter used saline to wash the blood away and he gave it a wipe then he looked at the cleaned wound and said "that is very bad you are lucky i found it when i did or it might have gotten much worse" then he took out a syringe of anaesthetic and Arisu said "whats that for father?" and splinter said "i will use this to numb the area before i do the stitches" then he injected it into her vagina and 5mins later he pressed the needle to the rip and said "do you feel that?" and Arisu shook her head so he tried to stitch it but it had been a while since he had stitched a wound and he couldnt make a stitch stay in so he said "my child i cannot stitch the wound may i get donatello to do it?" and Arisu said "no dad i want you to do it he might hurt me" and splinter said "i will stay with you so he cannot hurt you" then Arisu said "ok but please hurry father i dont want to be like this longer than i have to be" so splinter ran to the med lab and said "donatello i have found that i cannot stitch the wound so Arisu will allow you to do it for her" so they went back to splinters room and donny said "ok sis it'll all be over in a few minutes" then he stitched the wound and splinter said "thank you donatello you may go again" then when he was gone Arisu said "thank you for being there for me father" then splinter said "you are most welcome daughter but you must rest now the baby needs you to sleep" so Arisu got dressed and drifted off so splinter covered her back up then sat by her watching over her for the night.

the next day donny passed her a bottle and said "take this medication 2 times a day for the rest of the pregnancy" then Arisu said "father will you help me tell the others?"and splinter said "yes i will help you to inform them of your pregnancy" so they walked out and splinter said "my sons come around" so they walked to him and then splinter said "listen to your sister she has something important to tell you" then Arisu stepped forwards and said "guys i'm pregnant and its your baby raph" then raph said "can i talk to you for a minute?" and Arisu nodded then took raph to her room. when they were on their own raph said "why did you tell father i raped you?" and Arisu said "i didnt he found out i was pregnant and when he examined me he saw that my vagina was torn and knew that i had been raped" then raph said "thats not good enough you let him find out" then he took his sai out and stabbed Arisu in the side and hand then he walked out and said "its ok guys we had a talk about the baby now she wants to sleep" then he went to his room however splinter didnt believe him so he went to check on Arisu.

when he walked into the room he saw Arisu lying on the floor so he ran to her and said "what is wrong my daughter?" and Arisu said "he stabbed me twice im sorry i couldnt protect myself" then splinter said "it is not your fault he is a better ninja than you he has been learning for longer but where did he stab you?" and Arisu told him "in my side and in my hand" then splinter picked her up and ran out. when the others saw Arisu lying in splinters arms leo said "what happened dad?" and splinter told him "raphael stabbed her twice you deal with him i will stay with your sister" then he and donny ran to the med lab and once Arisu was on the bed donny said "father help Arisu apply pressure to her hand wound i'm going to examine the wound on her side first" so splinter wrapped a towel around the wound and squeezed on it then donny pushed Arisu's shirt up, looked at the wound and said "Arisu the wound is severe i need to operate now i'll check your hand later" and splinter said "you must rest my child you will feel better when you wake" then donny put the anaesthetic mask over her face and when she was asleep he quickly opened her up and clamped off her torn blood vessels then he fixed them up and closed her side wound up. when she was all stitched up he bandaged her and just then Arisu moved her head so donny said "Arisu try to keep still you're going to be in pain for a while but when you're awake i need to check your hand" then donny took over applying pressure so splinter could comfort Arisu.

when donny was applying pressure to the hand wound splinter walked over to Arisu's head, stroked her face and said "oh my daughter why did i let this happen to you?" and Arisu looked at him with a pained look in her eyes and said "you didnt let it happen it just happened" then donny said "i'm going to examine your hand now" then he peeled off the towel so he could look at the wound. when donny saw the wound he was shocked at the severity of it then Arisu said "how bad is it donny?" and donny said "its pretty bad you'll be very lucky if i can save it but the best option might be to amputate your wrist because he stabbed through your whole hand and it looks like some of the bones and most of the muscles that control your hand are gone" then Arisu said "does that mean that even if you can fix my hand i may never use it again?" and donny nodded so Arisu said "daddy what should i do?" and splinter said "i cannot make that decision for you but maybe you should think about what you want a hand that does not work and frustrates you or no hand at all" then Arisu had a think for a minute and said "amputate it i dont need a useless hand" then donny said "ok but i cant anaesthetise you its not a good idea to put you under twice in a day i'll give you loads of morphine to counteract the pain" then he pumped loads of morphine into her and started the amputation of her hand.

1h later he took the hand away so Arisu wouldnt see it and put it in a bag for the incinerator then he said "ok sis i just need to bandage it then you're good to go" then he wrapped a bandage round it as best he could and let her go. with splinters help Arisu got up and walked to her room but none of her brothers yet knew she had lost her hand when she was lying down Arisu said "can you send leo and mikey in its time they knew and i want to be the one to tell them" so splinter called the turtles mentioned in and sat next to her in case she wanted help telling them. when leo and mikey were in Arisu said "guys you need to know when raph stabbed me in the hand the wound was so severe it meant i would never use my hand again so i had donny amputate it" then she showed them the stump of a hand and leo said "dont worry sis we'll support you and give you any help you need" then Arisu went to sleep.

when it was time for Arisu's 3month scan she walked into the med lab and lay on the bed then donny started the scan when he was looking in her womb he said "you're expecting triplets and they all look fine to me" then Arisu cleaned herself up and left. when she was in her room splinter came to check on her and ask about the baby so when he was sitting with her he said "how is the baby?" and Arisu said "the babies are fine im expecting triplets" then splinter said "this is wonderful my child how are you feeling?" and Arisu said "i feel a bit tired but i was thinking how will i care for 3 children with only one hand? because i wont be able to change them" and splinter said "that is a good question we will help you with the childrens care and i will talk to donatello about you having a prosthetic hand so you may change them" but just then Arisu started fitting again and once she had stopped fitting splinter left her unconcious while he fetched donny. 2mins later as he was getting back Arisu awoke and said "what happened daddy?" and splinter said "you had another fit i fear the medicine no longer works" then donny examined Arisu and said "Arisu did you take it today?" then Arisu looked embarrassed and shook her head so donny said "you have to remember to take it or this will keep happening" then donny left and Arisu had a rest after her fit.

the next day splinter went to the med lab and said to donny "i was wondering if it would be possible for your sister to have a prosthetic hand fitted?" and donny said "it is possible and i have the things bring her to me and i can have one ready for her in a month" so splinter went to Arisu's room and when she woke up he said "Arisu your brother has said that he will make you a prosthetic hand so you may care for your children properly but it will take a month let us go now" so Arisu and splinter went to the med lab and started the ball rolling for the prosthetic hand. 1month later Arisu got her hand and said "thanks donny its great this means i can take care of my children by myself if i need to" then she left and went to show her family her new hand when they saw the new hand splinter said "this is a wonderful thing it will be good for you to have the use of both hands again" then Arisu sat down and watched a movie with her family.

2months later the day of her scan Arisu was in pain when she woke up so she walked to splinters room and before she could knock the door she felt a contraction in her bump again and doubled over in pain then splinter opened the door and said "you may enter" so Arisu walked in and just then her waters broke and they ran down her leg as she stood in the middle of splinters room then splinter said "what was that my child?" and Arisu said "get donny its an emergency the babies are coming and i'm only 6months pregnant" so splinter opened the door and yelled "donatello get here now your sister needs you it is her babies" then he went back to Arisu, helped her to the floor and sat by her holding her hand. when donny came in the room splinter said "Arisu says that her waters have broken you need to help her now" then donny said "i cant stop the labour if her waters have broken the babies have to come i need to get her to my lab so i can help the babies when they arrive as they are very premature" then he picked her up and walked to his lab. when he had Arisu lying on a bed splinter sat on the bed by her head to keep her calm then donny checked her and said "you're 5cm dilated you need to refrain from pushing no matter how much you want to" then Arisu said "daddy why is this happening? will the babies be alright?" and splinter said "i do not know why this is happening but i am sure the babies will be fine your brother will make sure of it" then Arisu waited 30mins later after examining Arisu again donny said "ok on the next contraction push really hard" so when Arisu felt another contraction she pushed as hard as she could and cried out in pain this went on for the next 5mins but then as Arisu pushed again donny saw an egg and said "i know why the babies are coming now" and Arisu said "why? are they alright?" and donny said "they went into eggs due to raphs dominant genes they'll be fine once they hatch" then Arisu pushed again and the egg slid out of her.

about 5mins later Arisu pushed again but just then donny saw blood coming out of her as well and he saw that the bleeding was very severe but while Arisu was laying the eggs he couldnt do anything so he didnt tell her so she wouldnt worry just then the second egg slid out so he put it with the first one and turned back to Arisu then he said "ok Arisu try not to worry but you're bleeding a bit" and Arisu said "is it bad? could i die?" and then splinter said "try to remain calm my child the stress is not good for the child that remains in you your brother will make sure that nothing happens to you" then Arisu pushed again and screamed in pain. 5mins later Arisu threw her head back onto splinter and said "i cant do this anymore daddy it hurts make it stop hurting i dont want these babies now get this egg out of me please" then splinter said "that is the pain talking my girl you will be fine just one more push and the egg will be out of you i am sure the children will be beautiful like their mother when they hatch" then Arisu pushed again and a torrent of blood flooded out of her like the egg had been a cork in a bottle and the blood was the contents of the bottle with this blood loss and the pain she was in Arisu passed out but donny was too busy checking the eggs over to notice.

when splinter felt Arisu fall onto him he looked and saw that she had passed out so he said "donatello help her she passed out from blood loss" so donny rushed over and examined her then he said "she'll need a blood transfusion now father" then splinter said "who is a match?" and donny said "you and raph but i'll need both of you she's already lost over a litre of blood and she's going to lose more before i can stop the bleeding" so splinter ran out and leo said "hows she doing dad?" and splinter said "she is bleeding badly and needs blood raphael she will need blood from both of us come quickly" so raph went with splinter and donny said "i need a litre from each of you" then he took the blood he needed and hooked a bag up to Arisu and then he sorted out the wound causing all the bleeding then when Arisu woke up she said "what happened to me daddy?" and splinter said "the eggs caused a lot of bleeding from a big blood vessel in your vagina as it ripped so you had a blood transfusion from myself and raphael he is the reason you survived" then Arisu said "ok daddy i'm going to sleep a bit more" then she went to sleep. for the next month Arisu kept a close eye on her eggs then one day she saw one move and she knew that they were hatching so she called for donny as he wanted to know when they were hatching so he could make sure the process went smoothly then when he got there the first egg was already half hatched so Arisu called for splinter and just as he got there the first egg hatched and donny said "it looks fine Arisu pick it up and give it a feed" so Arisu put the baby to her breast and while it was feeding donny looked between the legs and said "its a girl" then Arisu said "you can name her father" and splinter said "i will name her shen after my mother" then Arisu put shen in a cot and let her sleep just then the other two eggs hatched at the same time and donny said "its two boys" then Arisu said "i'll call them yoshi after your father and stuart after my human daddy" then splinter said "those are good names for them we should let them all sleep" so Arisu took all three babies to her room and put them in the cot she had made specially for them and left them to sleep while she shared her news and her babies names and sexes with the rest of her family.

**the end**


End file.
